The central focus of this research protocol is on the importance of insulin resistance to insulin mediated glucose uptake and the compensatory hyperinsulinemia in modulation of metabolic changes that increase a risk for coronary heart disease. Our specific aims are to establish a link between insulin resistance and the cluster of metabolic abnormalities associated with this defect in insulin action such as hypertension and endothelium-dependent vasodilatation, endothelium-dependent vascular reactivity, EDVR, and determinants of endothelial-monocyte interaction. Also to evaluate the metabolic changes associated with insulin resistance and dietary manipulation in order to exaggerate their associated deleterious effects on endothelial dysfunction and monocyte-endothelial interaction and lipid metabolism.